The Girl In The Unicorn Pajamas
by MightyWaddles
Summary: (Rated M for swearing and gore) A girl is found roaming in front of the Motor Inn, and ever since they let her in, she's made everything better for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys - Sorry about not updating my RvB but I've been busy. Anyways, I got my crap back and now I can start posting again, so here's one I've been working on for awhile. I originally wasn't planning on posting this so forgive me if it's slightly unbearable at times, thanks. This will be taking place from the POV of Sharon, in the unicorn pajamas.**

I am so tired, I haven't stopped walking in.. who knows how long, I lost track of time.. all I know is that I need to get to Savannah.. Lisa is waiting for me there, she promised she would wait for me there. I have to keep going. My legs are so tired, I'm walking as if I'm one of _them_. I might as well be one of _them_, I've walked among them, they didn't notice I was alive, didn't notice I wasn't a monster like them.

My legs ached, each step I would have to pause a few seconds to stop myself from collapsing. I groaned, feeling another headache, probably from the dehydration. I haven't had anything to drink since.. "Lisa.." I mumbled. "I didn't mean to.. I swear.." I looked to my left, seeing an old motel that was boarded up so nothing could get in, I guess someone is holed up in there, hopefully they don't think I'm one of them.. maybe they could help me, maybe I could..

"I can't.." I looked back ahead to the road, never seeming to end. "I need to.. but.."

I stumbled over my footing, landing on my hands and knees. My entire body shook horribly as I got back up on two feet. My hand found its way to my forehead, wiping away dirty sweat, wiping it on my sky blue unicorn pattern cloth pants. I looked ahead of me, seeing her, it was Lisa, she was there, looking straight at me with fear in her eyes as she pointed a gun in my face. She didn't speak to me. I tried taking another step, instead of going forward I fell backwards.

And with a voice, as clear as I could say it, "Lisa.. I'm.." I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, I'm going to die. "Sorry." Everything went black, I couldn't hear anything, the last thing I felt was an unexpected soft landing. I've never died before, so maybe this is what it is like to die, it feels like I'm being carried away to a comfortable bed, with refreshing cold water being poured down my throat.

Wait..

Water is being poured down my throat.

I freaked out, coughing up the water in my mouth, hearing gasps around me, and a click of a gun.

"Is she..?" Someone started.

I wiped away the water on my chin, looking up to see a group of people, mostly seemed surprised and scared.

We all sat there for a while, awkwardly staring at each other while they try to figure out what to do now.

I surveyed the area, I was outside on an old couch, not on a bed. I tried to look at the people surrounded me, but what grabbed my attention was a gun being pointed at my face. I must look ridiculous and sketchy, I was a teenage girl with un-even burnt hair, covered in blood and sweat, haven't slept in days, in blue unicorn pajamas and no shoes, I looked like a bum.

"Um.." I started, scooting back a bit. "Can you get that out of my face, please?"

"How do we know you wont attack us?" The woman growled, not lowering the gun the slightest.

"Well.." My voice cracked, "I don't have any weapons on me.. and I'm pretty sure that you guys just saved me, so I kind of owe you."

The woman hesitantly lowered her gun, glaring the man who was giving me the water. "We can't just take people in like this, Lee.." The woman sighed. "We will run out of supplies soon, what good will another mouth be to the group?"

I sat up, looking around to the people surrounding me. Three women, four men, two children.

"My name is Sharon." I stated, sitting up to a better position, having to clear my throat. "I.. I just need to get to Savannah."

"What's in Savannah?" One of the men asked, crossing his arms.

"A friend, I've got to get to her." I stood up, looking around for the exit to this place.

"You're not going anywhere." I turned to face the woman who had the gun in my face, who I can assume is the leader of this group. "We had you here for a day and we kept you hydrated, like you said: you kind of owe us."

"A day?" I gasped, looking back to the road. "Jesus.." Lisa sure must be pissed by now. I wasn't supposed to make it there for a few days, now I'm a bit behind, she'll get in her boat and leave without me. "Fine, I'll help you guys. What do you need help with?"

"Uh.." The man who gave me the water, Lee I think, took a step closer. "You don't look like you could help us." I felt slightly hurt, then I remembered the last time I looked in a mirror, or showered.

"I know my way around this city, and I'm determined to pay my debt." By this time, the crowd died down, people loosing interest.

"Kenny and I were about to go on a run through the city to look for some more supplies"

"Wait a sec." One of the men, I'm guessing his is Kenny, walked up to Lee with a rifle in his arms. "How can we trust some kid with us?"

"Because this kid likes littler kids." I smiled at the young girl who was listening on our conversation. "And I don't think I would be able to stand knowing a kid is going to starve."

"Shouldn't you get some shoes first?" I looked down at my feet, they were sore and dirty, but wrapped up in clean bandages. "If you have any I can use, I'll pay you guys back."

"And you'll need a weapon." Lee suggested, handing me a pistol.

I raised my hands up, backing away from the thing. "I don't need a gun. I hate them."

Kenny looked at Lee and crossed his arms as Lee put his gun back. I looked around, everyone besides the little girl had walked away, she seemed curious and trusting.. too trusting.

"Hey there," I kneeled down and held out my dirty hand. "I'm Sharon."

The girl reluctantly took my hand, shaking it and smiling. "I'm Clementine. Where is your family?"

"We got lost awhile back, I'm sure they are alive and doing well without me. What about you? Where is yours?"

Clementine shrugged, looking up at Lee who got closer to us. "I'm watching after her until we find her parents."

I stood, dusting my knees off like it made a difference. "Should we go now? I need to pay my debt back."

"Yeah, let's get you some clothes first.." Lee said, pointing over to Lilly, who I'm guessing had clothes that would fit.

I walked into her room and stood by the door, watching as she pulled out a large suitcase. Since we were in a hurry, I took off my button up unicorn pattern shirt and put on a white tank top, putting the unicorns back on but not buttoning it back up. I slipped on some socks and worn out shoes.

"I think this will do until we get back." I told her. She shooed me out, leaving me to spot Kenny and Lee waiting for me.

"Kenny and I will fill you in on what we usually grab on the way to town." Lee lead me to the exit, having to push a dumpster they used as a gate.

Kenny looked at me, chuckling to himself. "You look like shit, girl." Everyone is giving me so many complements today.. "What happened to ya?"

I looked down at my worn out shoes. "Our house caught fire, the light attracted the ghouls. We got surrounded and I left my best friend Lisa, I was trying to save this kid we found."

Kenny adjusted his rifle, looking ahead at the first building to our left. "So what happened to this Lisa and the kid?"

"Ken.." Lee nudged him, trying to keep him from getting in my business.

"The kid.. he.." I looked down at my wrist, seeing scratch marks from tiny hands all over. "Lisa got out, took her car. She told me to meet her in Savannah, she'll have a boat waiting for me." The talking stopped, and I was forced to stare at the scratches on my arm, feeling so guilty.. I.. I had to.. "So was that boy yours, Kenny?"

Kenny looked up, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, the boy's mine, name's Ken Junior. We all call him Duck."

"Duck, huh?" I shook my head at the silly nick name. "Why Duck?"

"Water off a ducks back, y'know?" Kenny chuckled, shaking his head. "Dumb as a bag of hammers." At that, I laughed.

"You sound like my dad." What was weird, that after I mentioned my dad I didn't frown. My smile stayed on my face even though he's most likely dead.

I stopped, turning around to see Lee and Kenny had stopped, eyes wide at the sight ahead of them. I looked forward and saw an infected man, staring at me. The man was at arms reach, he could easily attack me, and Lisa would be alone. But the man didn't reach for me, he just stared at me with blank eyes.

"Duck!"

My arms flung to the back of my head as I crouched down, gasping as I was covered in fresh infected blood. I shivered, backing away from the corpse as it fell backwards. "Why the hell didn't the walker attack you?" Kenny asked, holding out his hand.

I let him help me up, taking his hand. "I don't know, I guess I look like one." "Or could it be your smell?" Lee asked, smiling as I scoffed.

"We could test that." I pointed out the nearest 'walker', who was alerted by the gun shot, not yet seeing us. "Hide." I ordered, immediately slumping, letting my arms fall to my side.

The walker took a look at me, taking a few steps forward. I took a step forward, waiting for him to notice, then taking another, and another until I was behind him. So this is how I've made it this far, this is how I made it through those crowds of walkers without being noticed.

I turned, seeing the walker look around for the source of the gun shot, then spotting Kenny and Lee crouching behind a broke down car.

Kenny didn't pay attention to the walker, more paying attention to me, how brave I am I'm guessing. The walker crashed against the ground as I wrapped my foot around his ankle and yanked his leg back. Lee took action and made sure the walker never got back up with his boot to the walker's skull.

"I can't.." Kenny started, to astonished to say anything. "You just.."

"I suggest you guys cut open some of these guys and line them around your base, to mask your scent." I looked over at Lee, who nodded and agreed. However, Kenny didn't take his eyes from me. "Hello?" I waved my hands in front of his eyes. "What's your problem?"

Kenny snapped out of it, "You don't act like your age." He shook his head, taking a look around for anymore walkers. "I guess I'm surprised, you're acting like you don't even care that you could have gotten chomped."

I shrugged and avoided that last sentence, bending over to look at the body. "Mr. Jensen." I crouched down and reached in his front pocket, pulling out his wife's wedding ring, he always carried it around.

"You knew him?" Kenny asked, walking next to me. "Was he close?"

"He was my coach and my neighbor. He would wake me up by flinging things at my window, making me practice when I woke up until I had to leave for school." I smiled, remembering how he'd make me practice while doing chores around his house so I could enter in the state-wide competition. I was going to enter the competition with Lisa before the dead started rising. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Favorites and Follows guys, means a lot **

I snuck in the nearest supply store, walking side by side with a decomposing old man. I grabbed random supplies from the shelves and slipped them into a backpack, trying my best to make as little noise as possible. I looked over to Lee, who was hiding in the shadows with his gun raised, ready to shoot the walker if it figures out I'm not one of them. I slipped in a hammer, grease, fishing wire, bells, nails, BB pellets, whatever I could find. I took a glass jar of baby food, it was the brand little Brandon liked. Brandon, the name we gave the little boy we found. When we found Brandon, he was asleep in the back of an abandoned crashed car. We took him in, giving him baths, clean clothes and good food. He could have died in that car, he could have become one of the walkers.

I shook my head, hiding the baby food in a pocket and sneaking in more supplies. I gasped as I bumped into a walker ahead of me, not noticing he was there. He looked at me, taking a few steps ahead and bumping into my shoulder, walking off as if I didn't do anything. I saw Lee, wide-eyed and gun pointed right at the walker. I shuffled toward Lee, shooing him away, trying to get him to leave.

Kenny was waiting on the outside, pacing with his rifle in one hand, he turned and eagerly walked to Lee and I when we shut the door. "How much did ya' get?"

"A lot." I opened it up and took a good look at what I actually got, letting Kenny and Lee look in. "Should we go for some food now?"

Kenny looked surprised again, even more when I volunteered to go into a store unsupervised. I didn't want to risk their hides on making sure I'm safe. I could hear my heart pumping fast as I stumbled in the store, shoving food items into my pack, being cautious of the walkers around me. When the pack was full, I headed out, slowly slipping the bag on and making my way out the door, I barricaded it shut and speed walking to Kenny and Lee's position.

"Were you alright in there, kid?" Kenny asked, standing and giving his position away to any of the walkers nearby.

"Get down, Ken." I whispered, pushing him back to Lee. "I was fine, got a lot of food." I took off the pack and handed it to them, looking at the walkers, who looked suspicious as to where Kenny came from. "I'll cause a distraction to lure the walkers, meet me at the broke down jeep." I shooed the two away, taking a rock and tossing it behind my back. The rock caused a loud enough noise to draw attention, and let Kenny and Lee make their leave. I took another rock and tossed it through a window, causing more of the walkers to look away and near the sound.

I walked away after throwing many rocks at cars, making enough distractions to make my leave. I spotted Kenny and Lee, both waiting for me. We made it back to the Inn, handing Lilly the food and supplies.

"Is this enough?" I asked, crossing my fingers by my side, hoping it was.

"Well.." Lilly sorted through the assortment of junk and food on her bed. "Clothes, water, shoes, bandages.." She looked up at me, "You should also take a shower while your here."

Kenny left when Kat called for him, leaving Lee and Lilly to decide what to do with me.

"Savannah is a long way, Sharon." Lee started, "You've been walking awhile, you should take a day to rest."

"You've paid us back, by a lot." Lilly gestured to everything on her bed. "You should stay for tonight, take a shower, have some food."

"Or I can leave now." I sighed, not wanting to postpone meeting with Lisa any longer. Lee chuckled, shaking his head. "You need to rest, and I can't let you walk on out of here without some food."

I sighed, giving in to their hospitality. "Thanks."

Lilly led me to an unused room, placing my clothes on the bed. I sat on the bed and waved bye to Lilly and broke down into tears when the door shut. These people are being so nice, I can't just say no to them, but..

I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the water, stepping in and feeling horrible. There wasn't any hot water, so I had to ease myself in and shiver as I washed the blood and dirt out of my hair. It took a bit of scrubbing until the muck and burnt hair clumps was fully washed away. I exited the shower, wrapping myself up in towels and using anything I could find in the cabinets. Clipping my chipped nails, cleaning my ears and shaving.

When finished, I poked my head out the door and grabbed my clothes, finding new bandages for my feet in the pile. I bandaged my sore red feet, slipping on socks, instantly warming them. When I removed my towel, I broke down into a gasp and another fit of tears and sobs. I was so skinny. I could count every rib, I could see my bones through my skin. How long has it been since I've eaten, how long since I had a proper meal? I felt my new body, looking down at my thighs that no longer touched, stomach that didn't slightly bulge, breasts that no longer fit my bra, chin that doesn't double when looking down. How long was I really walking for? Had I lost my mind?

I felt a wave of exhaustion over my body as I slipped on my clothing, filling up the sink with water and scrubbing my pajama pants. I hung the pants on a hanger in the closet and let them dry, crawling under the mass of blankets. I got in my sleeping position and felt my eyes get heavy, struggling to keep them open as I felt myself become lighter.

I'm so warm, so comfy. My stomach rumbled, I was hungry.

"Hey Lizzy?" I spoke, clearing my throat, I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Liz?" I opened my eyes and tried to move, only to feel an immediate soreness anchor my limbs down. "Elizabeth?"

I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings. I struggled to move due to the sore limbs, I felt my world spin around me as I sat up, I couldn't tell which way was up anymore. I stood up, only to find myself on the floor in seconds, my feet! I curled into a ball and felt my feet, they felt so raw, so freaking painful. I crawled to the bathroom, finding the toilet and throwing up, feeling sick to my stomach, feeling sick to everywhere. I leaned against the wall and heard my door open, a few footsteps and then the bathroom. "Sharon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... mom." I whispered, looking up, seeing my mother, not recognizing her strange blonde hair. "Just not feeling too well."

"Do you need help back to your bed?" I didn't recognize her accent either, I just nodded, feeling dad pick me up and lay me down in my bed, I closed my eyes the moment the blankets were thrown back over me.

* * *

Kenny and Katjaa closed the door quietly, looking over the balcony, seeing Lee leaning over the railing, looking around in worry. "Was she alright?" He had woken up to a sound of talking, then a thud from the room above his, Sharon's room.

Kenny shrugged, joining him over the railing. "She looked exhausted, must have fallen out of her bed."

Kat joined them, not leaning but staring at the children drawing silly pictures by the RV. "I don't think she knew where she was." Kat looked over at the two men, gaining their attention. "She called me 'mom'. Poor dear must think she's still at home."

The men's eyes widened. "She thought you.." Lee muttered.

"You don't think she.."

"I'm sure she's fine." Kat interrupted. "She's just tired and soar. Who knows how long she's been walking, how much blood she's lost from walking on glass, how much pain from those burns." Kat thought back to when they first saw her, she had to pull so many pieces of glass from her feet, it was a wonder how she could even stand. "She must have bottled up the emotional and physical stress, poor thing."

"I don't think she should leave." Kenny stated, watching as Clementine and Duck made silly faces at each other. "Her Lisa friend may not be alive, and I don't think she can go another day alone, walking the streets."

"We can't keep her locked up, Kenny." Kat objected, shaking her head at the thought. "How can we even stop her from leaving?"

"We'll have to convince her to stay." Lee said, watching the streets. "Lilly said she looked deathly skinny, I don't think she should leave until she's had something to eat, enough to get her by alone."

"I can't say no to that." Kat crossed her arms.

"So," Kenny pushed himself away from the railing. "We'll try to keep her here as long as possible, until she's better."

Lee and Kat agreed, walking away with him to tell their plan to Lilly. Kat grabbed some ointment and bandages from Lilly and walked up to Sharon's room, sneaking in and sitting on her bed.

"Wake up, dearie." Kat whispered. "I have to bandage your cuts and burns, sweetie."

Sharon sat up, laying over the covers and stayed motionless after that. Kat applied the ointment on the burns and cuts, wrapping them up properly. Kenny lightly knocked, peaking his head in.

"You in here Katjaa?"

Kat looked up from her work, "Yes Ken, over here."

Kenny came in and saw Sharon sprawled over the bed, bandages on every limb, ointment on every burn and cut. The one thing he noticed that stood out from the rest of the cuts was the scratch marks on her wrist, small scratches from a child, maybe smaller. He thought about yesterday, what she had said about finding a kid and trying to save it.

"Oh man." Kenny sighed, finding a chair and sitting in it, leaning over a table and rubbing his eyes. "What has this world come to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I read through and realized that I don't really mention how old Sharon is ****_JimmyJones_****. She is around 19 years of age. Any more questions/Constructive Criticism? I'll be glad to answer/read. **

I woke up, feeling as if I had slept for a few days. I sat up, feeling better than last time, no head aches or sore limbs. I got on my feet and slipped on my shoes, stepping outside to see a sky full of stars. I haven't seen this many stars this close to the city before, only when camping. It's sort of beautiful, if you don't think about the fact that we can see more stars because no one is alive to turn on the lights.

I looked to the road, wondering if I should leave now and forget about Lilly, Lee, Kenny, Duck and Clementine. I didn't learn the rest of everybody's names, not really wanting to though. I can't get too close to these people, I have to leave them some day and I can't be held back by my feelings.

I took in a few more breaths of fresh air before going back inside, trading my jeans with my now dry pajama pants. I snuck out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs, looking around the corner for anyone, hoping no one sees me. I saw no one and walked to the dumpster they used for a gate, placing a hand on it.

"Going somewhere?"

I gasped, whipping my head around and backed up. Lee stood now in front of me with his arms crossed.

"I was going to get out of your way and leave, no hard feelings but I have to go."

"I think you should stay, Sharon." Lee held out his hand, trying to give me half an apple. "We want you to stay, you've helped us out a lot yesterday, and now we owe you some hospitality."

"Fine." I sighed, obviously not wanting to stay. I took the apple from his hand and smiled, I haven't had an apple in a while. "Could you introduce me to everyone? When they are awake."

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on how Lilly runs everything." Lee brought me to the RV, bringing me to the roof.

Lee told me that Lilly always has somebody on watch, incase any walkers or bandits come by. Everything we get from scavenging stores goes to Lilly, she keeps anything we find. Only Lee, Carley, Kenny and Lilly get to carry guns around the Inn, simple enough.

I eyed Lee's gun, I wonder if Clementine ever held it, or maybe Duck. "Do the kids know how to shoot?"

Lee was quick to answer. "No." He looked at me, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "They are way too young for that."

"Never to young to know how to protect yourself."

Lee half-heartedly chuckled, "I thought you didn't like guns."

"I don't, never have." I sighed, "I just needed to know if they got my back." I joked.

Lee and I chatted for a while, seeing the sun start to rise. I got to know Lee slightly, he used to be a history teacher at the college, I never went there before but I was thinking about it going after I graduated high school.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

I paused and thought about it. I only remember getting up, but not anything else. "No, why? Did I sleep walk?" My eyes widen, I hope I didn't sleep walk, not at times like these.

"No, just talking and crawling. Kat and Kenny went up to see if you were okay, found you in the bathroom saying you weren't feeling good."

I sighed, trying to think back to it, but it didn't seem familiar, picturing whoever Kat was..

"Here's Kat now." Lee waved to Kat from her bedroom door, smiling at her.

I looked over and saw Kat, easily telling she was a mother. She walked over to us, smiling up at me. "Good morning Lee." Kat smiled back, "Hello Sharon, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Katjaa, Duck's mother."

"Good morning Katjaa." I smiled, happy to have some formality back in my life."I'm Sharon."

"How's your feet doing? And your wounds?" Kat asked. "I bandaged them up last night while you were sleeping, you were so tired."

I shifted positions, feeling the soreness on the bottom of my feet, the burning of my skin, stinging of all of my cuts. I've tried my best to ignore them, but now that the subject is brought up-everything kind of hurts. "Just fine Katjaa, thank you for doing that for me."

Katjaa walked away, leaving me and Lee alone again. "How long was I asleep?"

Lee checked his watch, counting for a second. "We came back pretty late, and I think you went to bed around two. So, that would be..." He looked up at me, no longer needing his watch. "Twenty-six hours."

I leaned my head back, a whole day and then some.

"We would come in to wake you up, but you would go right back to sleep." That's not Lee's voice. I looked down, seeing Lilly below with her arms crossed. "We kept you fed and hydrated when you were awake."

After awhile I met everyone and I explained myself the best I could without giving away too much information. They may have saved my life, but I still have to get to Lisa.

* * *

It was two months after I met everyone, and every time I try to leave I owe them or someone convinces me to stay for just a little while longer. I've been with this group for two months and every day I tell myself. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to leave." But they won't let me go.

To pay off my current debt, I decided to go hunting with the guys. I wanted to stay back and learn more about being a vet from Katjaa but I had to pay my debt. This time, I will pay the debt, and I will leave. I've told myself that so many times I cannot count them anymore, but this time I mean it.

To pay off my debt this time; Lee, Mark, Kenny and I left the Inn to go hunting today instead of running into town. Kenny and I split off from Lee and Mark, going our own direction to cover more area. At first, it was just silence between us, a whisper to get down or take out a walker every once in a while. I tried striking up a conversation, but I couldn't get a single word out. Kenny looked pissed from Larry yelling at him last night for who the hell knows what. Larry yells at everybody except Lilly about asinine things.

I glanced at Kenny, seeing him glare at the ground ahead of us. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to break the silence. "So, how's the RV coming along?"

Kenny seemed to like my choice of conversation, lightening up from his horrible mood slightly. "Great, actually." He smiled, "We might have to make a few trips to an auto body store for parts."

"I'm willing to get those for you, make me a list and I'll look out for them the next run we make into town."

"That would do the group a huge favor, girl. Even if the rest don't like it." He looked ahead and around, for any animals or walkers probably. "Do you think you could-"

"_AAAGGGHH!_" "Was that Mark?" I asked, taking a step toward the noise.

"Hell if I know!" I ran to the scream, tripping over a stone and tumbling down. I covered my head as I rolled, feeling my side sting as I must have rolled over a sharp rock. When I stopped rolling I looked up, seeing Kenny had a hand held out for me with my crossbow in his other hand.

I took his hand and got up, taking the bow when I stood. "Thank-"

"_AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!_" We took off running, making into a clearing, seeing Lee and Mark both looking terrified.

"Lee!" Kenny called out as we ran through the bushes. "You guys okay?"

I gasped and put my free hand to my mouth, a man with two boys behind him is sitting on the ground clutching his leg. He had a.. a bear trap latched on to his leg.

"Travis, maybe they can help!" The taller boy told his shorter friend, his voice wavering from fear.

"These might be the same guys who raided our camp!" I ignored their conversation and ran up to the man in the trap. "We barely got away from that!" I examined the trap, feeling around and following the chain attached to it.

"What the hell happened?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets-"

Mr. Parker let out a loud groan, I frantically followed the chain to a large tree, there was no lock, what the hell?!

Everyone was talking while I searched around the trap, there was no way out of this. I checked the mechanisms of the trap, not finding a single thing that could help Mr. Parker out.

Lee took a few steps closer, kneeling by me. "This isn't right, Lee." I whispered. "The chain is thick, you can't cut through this with your axe, and the trap has no release latch, it's been messed with."

"Oh no.."

I stood up with a hand on my crossbow when I heard the oh no, only to see one of the boys, Travis I think, looking up at walkers, coming toward us. "Shit, walkers!" Kenny glanced over to us, then to the walkers. "It's now or never."

Parker pleaded for help again. Lee shook his head and looked up to us. "Sharon, keep the boys back, Mark, help me with this!" I am not going to sit by while this man is in pain, I gave Lee a look. "Mark, watch the boys!" Lee took his axe and wedged it in the trap, I took a nearby stick and tried to pry it with Lee but that only made Parker scream louder, we had to stop.

"Lee, just cut off his fucking leg!" Mark screamed, I turned back to look at him. Mark was dead serious. Lee looked at his axe, taking a step back from the trap.

"Fuck, I'm just wasting ammo! We've got to go, NOW!" Kenny shouted, taking a step near us I backed away, behind the boy named Ben. I watched as Lee stood up, looking into Parker's eyes and lifting up his axe.

"No.. NO NO PLEASE! Try the trap again!" He pleaded. Lee saw no other way, he lifted up his arm and ready to cut down. I turned my head and bit my lip, waiting for the cries.

"There's no time, we have to go!" I whipped my head around to see Kenny with his hand on Lee's arm, stopping him from cutting Parkers leg off. Parker begged and begged for us to not leave him, to try cutting the chain, but there was no use.

I sighed, following Lee and Kenny. I hated to see a man in pain like that, but I still have to get back to Lisa some day.

"No, we can't just leave Mr Parker like that!" Travis shouted.

I turned to him and hoped he could see the look in my eyes and let Parker go, but instead Travis glared back at me.

"Give me the gun!" I watched as Travis tried taking the gun from Mark, putting that barrel right to his gut, fighting over the gun. No, crap, crap! Not again! "Give it to me!" I took a step forward.

"Travis!" I dropped my crossbow. "

LET GO!" I reached out and grabbed the rifle.

_BAM!_

"NO!" Did... did I just get shot? I felt my stomach and felt my fingers warm up slightly. I fell backwards into Travis's arms, feeling my stomach burn with all kinds of pain. My.. my fucking stomach..

"What happened?"

"The girl, she.." I felt Travis's grip tighten around me as my legs wobbled.

"Someone grab her and let's go!"

"Let her go, god damn it! I got her!" I was switched from being carried by Travis, to being carried by Kenny, I felt my entire body go limp and my stomach burn worse when I was shifted around, I just got shot.. "

Don't leave him.." I mumbled, Kenny stopped and I heard muffled voiced, discussing? Arguing? "Put him out.. of his.."

I heard a gun shot, and we were off. Kenny frequently talked to me, trying to make sure I stay awake, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt so light-headed, so tired.. am I going to die this way? In the arms of Kenny? Not able to see my family ever again? Not able to see Lisa?


End file.
